One Hit Kill
The power to kill the target in a single hit. Variation of Absolute Attack, Death Inducement and Probability Manipulation. Also Called * Death in One Strike * Instant Kill Attack * One Hit Knock-Out * One Shot Kill * Single Hit Kill Capabilities The user can kill the target with a single strike. The attack carries special attributes, such as lethal poison or death inducement, that would result in an instant death the moment it connects, disregarding on the location of contact or the target's remaining vitality. Other, less sophisticated methods are either the attack strikes the target's vital point, or it just carries devastating firepower and brute force to outright kill the opponent. The instant kill is capable of bypassing regeneration of any level, as it deals death before the opponent has a chance to rejuvenate. Variations * Death Inducement ** Fatal Touch ** Killing Eyes ** Kiss of Death * Double Hit Kill Associations * Absolute Attack * Absolute Strength * Conceptual Attacks * Destiny Manipulation * Irreversible Destruction * Luck * Probability Manipulation * Special Attacks Limitations * If the attack is blocked or evaded, it becomes useless. * Friendly fire or misfire will lead to unintentionally killing an ally or oneself. * Useless against users of Immortality or Resurrection. * May only work under certain conditions/targets. * Doesn't work on Layered Life. Known Users See Also: One-Hit Kill. Known Items Gallery File:Murasame's_Cursed_Poison.gif|Akame's (Akame Ga Kill!) One Cut Killer: Murasame kills any it cuts with a cursed poison, even the user if not careful while cleaning the blade. Byakuya swordsmanship.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) File:Gravity_Bomb.png|White Bomber (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Gravity Bomb, which will kill any and all it sucks in instantly, including White Bomber if he's not careful. File:Omnimon_X.jpeg|Omnimon X (Digimon) is able to one hit kill opponents with his All Delete attack. Death Note.jpg|Death Note (Death Note) Zenitsu's First Form's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) File:Cedric_(Harry_Potter)_death.gif|Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) uses the Killing Curse, reputably unstoppable and irreversible, to instantly kill Cedric Diggory. File:All-Killing_Ash_Bones.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using her Murderous Bone Ash/All-Killing Ash Bones that will cause her victims to disintegrate into ashes the moment it pierces the body. File:Hell's_Judgement.png|Magellan's (One Piece) Kinjite poison spreads like disease through organic material and rocks, and kills instantly the moment it infects the target. File:Light_Arrow.jpg|Link's (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Light Arrows will instantly kill any evil forces it pierces, bypassing any defenses and vanquishing it in pure light. File:Gae_bolg.png|Gae Bolg (TYPE-MOON) divides into countless thorns that destroy target's innards when it pierces the heart. Pedit.png|Certain weapons the Inklings (Splatoon) use deal enough damage in one hit to "splat" their enemies instantly. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|Certain weapons the Octarians (Splatoon), such as DJ Octavio, use deal enough damage in one hit to "splat" Agent 3 instantly. vorpalsword.png|The Vorpal Sword (Jabberwock) can kill the Jabberwocky with one hit. In other lore, it can kill anything with a single cut. Strongest_Man_in_MÄR.jpeg|Alan’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) superhuman strength lets him even destroy enormous monsters with a single punch. Incantations-machina.jpg|Machina's (Dies Irae) Briah, Midgardr Völsunga Saga, allows him, with merely a single blow, to erase the existence of anything with a history, including living beings, inanimate objects and even concepts. File:Rose_Quartz_Sword_Steven_Universe.png|Rose's Sword (Steven Universe) was made to be able to destroy a gem's physical form with a single swipe. BotW_One-Hit_Obliterator.png|The One-Hit Obliterator (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) is a divine weapon capable of felling a foe in a single strike at the expense of exhibiting the same circumstances to the wielder. FUpiJ.jpg|Yui (Sword Art Online) wielding the Object Eraser, a flaming blade which can destroy anything it's used against, such as a boss monster that would be impossible to beat, in a single strike. Kenshiro's One Hit Kill.gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Shin's Slash Kingdom.png|Shin (Kingdom) Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 1.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Rin Ko's Assassinations 1 Kingdom.png|Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) strikes hard and fast like his nickname. Gyou'Un's slash.png|Gyou' Un of Zhao (Kingdom) kills a group of Qin soldiers with one swing of his Podao. Mehrunes Razor.png|Mehrunes' Razor (Elder Scrolls) is the Daedric Artifact of Mehrunes Dagon, and has a chance of killing any being with a single cut. Jirou Sorashima's Smartphone Smack Wallman.png|Jirou Sorashima (Wallman) Maverical_Hunter_X_Hadoken.png|Using the Hadoken, Mega Man X (Mega Man X series) can destroy most enemies and bosses with a single hit. Enhanced Speed by Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries